


the light of the red moon

by FrostyJuniper



Category: Mothman (Folklore)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24660334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyJuniper/pseuds/FrostyJuniper
Summary: 511 words of mothman fluff written in 40 minutes at 4:00 am. I hope the discoed server enjoys.
Relationships: Mothman (Character)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19
Collections: the ultimate mothman fucker works





	the light of the red moon

It was a cool night. The stars in the Denny’s parking lot twinkled as you looked upwards. Ah, how you wished you could meet Mothman once again. 

You had met him once, in the forested hills of Virginia. Seeing his glowing red eyes in the underbrush might have scared some people, but not you. As you advanced, he stepped out, rising to his full eight feet, towering above you. He had let out a smile, and though unconventional, you couldn’t help but think how handsome he was. 

Even though his words were technically gibberish to your ears, you found that you could understand him perfectly. His words were like music to your ears, enchanting lullabies that sung so sweetly that you couldn’t help but listen. 

You had never felt so seen, so irrevocably looked through, as you had in his presence. He looked through every mask and facade you put up, and you did the same for him. It was exhilarating and relaxing at the same time, no unneeded explanation, just a simple understanding between two beings. 

You wandered the night away, talking, laughing and making jokes. When the dawn began to rise, he had to leave, but the sweetest words left his lips- “uyveerj quevsa piuo”- or “I will come again.” 

You believed him, but two days later, you simply couldn’t wait. His sharp eyes, his soft, downy feathers in contrast to his larger, sleek flight feathers- he was magnificent in all aspects, and frankly, you couldn’t believe he had noticed you. 

As you looked at the moon, you saw something fly in front of it, something remarkably man-shaped, and dark. As the red from it's- no, his- eyes shone down on you, you knew who it was. Mothman had come back. He swooped down in front of you, resting your comparatively delicate hands in his claws. 

“I missed you.” You said, surveying his form, looking to see if he was roughed up or injured.

“As did I. Every waking moment spent without you is one too few.” His grumble was smooth, and while you couldn’t tell if he had a mouth exactly, the splendid curving shape of his speaking orifice made you smile out of sheer joy. Oh, how good it was to see him again. 

“Did you come for any reason?”

“No, just to see you again, as the wonders of your face were too easily forgotten by my mind. How feeble it must be to not recognize true beauty and capture it.”

His bold, sweet words left you stammering slightly, unable to produce language. Nevertheless, he forged on.

“Though, there was one other reason. Will you be my lover?” He asked, eyes glowing brighter and averted in what could almost be a blush.

You stood in shock for a moment, and he began to turn away, presumably fearing rejection. However, as he did, you grabbed his soft wrist, pulling him towards you. 

“Yes. I accept. I’d love to.” You intertwined your fingers with his, pressing your palms together. They fit together perfectly, just as you two did.


End file.
